five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Yin and Yang
"It's been so long since I've been in a good fight and I'm already charged up to beat some pathetic Alliance members!" "Well then, I'm all fired up myself and ready to burn the Alliance force to ashes as well!" ~Yin and Yang in "Artiical Island" Introduction Yin and Yang are twin Arrancars who are part of the Battleship Island Coalition Unit in the story, Five World War: The Eclipsing Shadow. The two serve as Kiiro's Fraccion and are first seen in a darkened lounge beside their beloved leader and colleagues as they prepare of the upcoming battle against the 4th and 5th Fleet Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Personality Despite being twins, Yin and Yang's personalities tend to hold some slight differences. Yin, when compared to her sister, is known to be calm and level-headed when it comes to certain situations. When around her fellow peers she is known to keep a calm composure and is rarely seen getting angry during certain situations. Yin is also known to hold some sadism within her which can be seen when facing off against her opponents in battle and doesn't mind torturing her so called "prey" while in the heat of battle. However if things don't seem to go her way Yin is known to lose her temper, though not as violent as her sisters', it is something that most individuals should be aware of. Yang on the other hand is the polar opposite from her sister. Yang is known to be somewhat Arrogant and hot-headed during certain situations and given this nature it causes her to lose her temper rather easily if things don't go her way. When around her fellow peers she is known for her fiery personality and sudden urge to fight given that she always offers a sparing session with her fellow peers. In the midst of fighting is when Yang is able to let her true colors shine as she basks in the glory of fighting her opponents and doesn't bother holding anything back nor giving them a chance. Though if things don't go her way or if she's embarrassed by her opponents she is known to lose her temper which seems to aid and increase her power tremendously. Though what the two twins have in common is that they despise humanity dearly given the recent deaths of key individuals that influenced the lives of many Arrancars and the many losses that they have caused for the coalition. Though their hatred for Soul Reaper burn even greater out of all the members within the Alliance given how they were easily betrayed and discarded during the events that transpired long ago in their previous life. Relationships Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Yin and Yang have a high amount of Spiritual Power. Yin's take the form of blue lightning, while Yang's take the form of reddish-orange fire. Sonído: Both Yin and Yang have displayed an average level of skill when using Sonído. Zanpakutō Relámpago del Dragón (Spanish for "Lightning Dragon"): Yin's Zanpakuto takes the form of a long whip that generates electricity. Dragón de Fuego (Spanish for "Fire Dragon"): Yang's Zanpakuto takes the form a sword that can be coated in flames. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Sister Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Spin-Off Category:Female Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Twins